


A Necessary Course of Treatment

by mresundance



Series: Madancy Flash Fics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, Meta, Quickies, Rimming, Roleplaying Character, hugh dancy is still impish trash though, my dumb sons, not one bit, this is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh thinks it will be funny to pounce on Mads while he is in character as Will. Mads has other plans. Or: Hugh Dancy continues to be a smol troll, but gets what's coming to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Course of Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this request/prompt](http://fandomnipslip.tumblr.com/post/129911789338/hannigrammadancy-fic-prompt)
>
>> Okay, so I feel more than a little dirty putting this prompt out there, but I just have to ask. Can someone please write a fic in which Hugh and Mads are fooling around, doing naughty things while one of them is in character as either Hannibal or Will, and the other is not. E.g Hannibal/Hugh, or Mads/Will (doesn’t matter who tops or bottoms).
> 
> Also: if you think this is real, or, you think that I think this is real, please seek medical help. Not the kind which involves Hannibal's dick either. 

Hugh had only about twenty minutes between takes, so he rushed to Mads' trailer and  threw the door open with dramatic flair. Mads looked up from the book he was reading.

 _Here we go,_ Hugh thought impishly. The door slammed behind him and he began breathing heavily and rapidly.

"Hugh?"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Hugh, I never --"

"Dr. Lecter," Hugh grabbed the front of Mads' shirt, hauling him to his feet. "Please tell me you feel the same. Please tell me --"

"Hugh, I --"

Hugh sobbed brokenly into Mads' chest and Mads patted his curls while they bounced morosely.

"I need you, Hannibal" Hugh gasped. "I am a trembling, wee faun of a man. I need to have your cock inside me. It would give me . . . healing. _Sexual_ healing."

For a moment Mads wore the exact same expression he did when Hannibal watched Clark Ingram crawl out of a dead horse. A "what the fuck is this even?" face.

"I need you," Hugh whispered, ghosting his lips over Mads'.

" . . . Will?" Mads responded after a moment.

"Yes, Dr. Lecter?" Hugh purred, pressing his hips against Mads, so the other man could feel his hard-on.

"I see," Mads said in his Hannibal voice. "It seems, Will, that you have an urgent . . . need . . . which requires my -- _immediate_ \-- attention."

He folded himself into Hannibal so immaculately Hugh blinked just to make sure it _was_ still Mads. Tracksuit: check. Awful beanie: check. Probably forgot to comb his hair: check check. But he still exuded _Hannibal,_ and his powerful, voracious sexuality.

Hugh wondered if it was prudent to stumble into Mads' trailer pretending to be Will Graham after all. He'd thought it might be a lark, to throw Mads off guard like that.

Instead Mads-as-Hannibal backed Hugh-as-Will down the narrow hall, into the bedroom.

"I think, Will, that the necessary course of treatment will require you to take your clothes off."

"Mads," Hugh laughed nervously as he fell backwards into the bed. "They'll need me on set --"

Mads -- or Hannibal? -- gave a smoldering, violent look. Hugh's -- or Will's? -- pants hit the floor in seconds.

Was it Hugh, or Will, who found himself on his hands and knees, ass in the air? Who felt desperate either from being on-call, or, because he had spent months aching for Hannibal? Was it Mads, or Hannibal, who coarsely, lewdly slicked his fingers with lube before sliding and scissoring them into his partner? Was it Will, or Hugh, pressing back onto those fingers, pleading: _yes, yes, like that, fuck yes_?Hannibal or Mads who purred about what a _cunning, cunning boy_ he was as he sank in? Hugh or Will who moaned _: please, oh fuck, please harder, please fuck me yes --_

And was it Mads or Hannibal who groaned in infinite, abiding pleasure was he came, Will or Hugh who muffled a scream into a pillow as _he_ came?

No matter, really. Hugh (or Will) heard people calling for him, and felt Mads (or Hannibal) carefully pull out.

"Holy fuck," Hugh said.

"Are you all right?" Mads said in a decidedly Mads voice.

"I just didn't expect that."

Hugh couldn't see Mads, but it _felt_ like he was smiling rather smugly.

"Shit, I have to go," Hugh rolled on his back.

Mads grabbed Hugh's hips and leaned down, between his thighs. There was a mischievous gleam in Mads' eyes as he licked the cum from along the inside of Hugh's thigh.

A very _Hannibal_ gleam.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Hugh said.

Hannibal (Mads?) chuckled, a low, deep vibrato, before sliding his tongue in and lapping greedily.

"I like tasting myself in you," he murmured after he'd licked Hugh clean, and left him shuddering on the bed.

Hugh whimpered, a sound of despair, defeat, and utter pleasure.

 _This is what I get for trying to be a cheeky again,_ Hugh thought, wiping himself off with a Kleenex. Meanwhile, Mads, having already done so, pulled his pants back on, hummed "Goldberg Variations" on his way down the hall, and returned to his chair and his book.

As Hugh scurried out, Mads looked up from his reading.

"I hope you found your treatment was adequate, Will," Mads said -- and it _was_ Mads -- dark eyes winking with devilish amusement.


End file.
